Two Eyes Never Sees
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Being left with a disability, Olivia struggles through life. But when she learns about the Slenderman, she thinks he could be the answer to her problems. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Str- ah forget intros. Now, this will be my first Slender story. And, of course, I don't own Slenderman. But I wished for him for Christmas, so I'm expecting him at the end of the year.**

**Anyshoe, let's get to the point, because I know you just want to get to the story. I'm willing to bet a dollar that half of the readers skipped the author's notes completely. **

**Enjoy.**

I always knew someone was there. Even if I was alone, I could feel something watching me. It bothered me more than I would like.

But I never saw anyone with me in those few moments of alone time. In fact, I never see anyone. I never have, and I never will. I wonder if the person watching me knows that I can never discover him using my eyes.

Silence is when I know that I am watched. Noise drives the feeling away, like holy artifacts driving away demons. That's why I always have noise around me. It keeps me sane, while silence breaks me down piece by piece. Noise helps me sleep at night, while silence is what keeps me staring at the ceiling, constantly shooting glances at the window and the door.

As for friends, they're a distraction to me. They keep me from focusing on my problems. They leave me not having to worry. I try my best to make friends, although it can be difficult in my current state. In high school, I am compared by other to a mere luggage they have to carry around. I hear the thing people say about me around school. They think that because of my incapability, I can't hear what they're saying from five feet away.

"Hey! Earth to Olivia! Are you even listening?"

Brianna's constant ranting and snapping in front of my face brought me back to my senses. I turned my head to the direction of her voice. "Sorry about that, what were you saying?" I asked, trying to forget about my recent drift off into space.

I heard Brianna sigh rather loudly, making me feel regret. Knowing my closest friend, she must have been ranting for at least thirty minutes about some guy she saw.

"You know, Olive, it's kinda hard to know if your friend is really paying attention or not if she's blind," she gritted through her teeth. "I'm sorry," I apologized. Another sigh. "It's fine, I guess. You don't really know the guy I was talking about."

"Older or younger?" I asked, giving my head a tilt for effect. I could tell she was giving the ceiling a dreamy smile. "Older. But not by much, I promise. He winked at me during class today." I gave a small chuckle.

Brianna fell in love too easily once again. This happened regularly, but even if she was able to score a guy, the relationship would end quickly. She never stayed with a man for more than a month.

Brianna was kind enough to give me a description of herself. She was pale at five foot four with blonde hair, green eyes, and a slender body. She also told me that she had large breasts and full lips, but that was more than I needed to know.

Brianna gave me my own description as well. I was four foot ten with long, shoulder length black hair. I bore light blue eyes that never moved and a skinny figure. Scars covered my body from all the times of continuously bumping into random objects, one of them being a knife. I was also pale and had a small size, making me seem like a child. In fact, my parents regularly treat me like I'm still thirteen. Speaking of parents….

"Brianna, what time is it?" I asked her. I could tell she had to look at her clock. "Almost seven," she answered. "My parents are going to have my head served on a silver platter for this!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you did stay later than usual," Briana said. She helped me down the stairs, past her mom and father, who were watching TV, and out the door. "You sure you don't want me to guild you to your house?" she offered. "No, I know the way," I declined. I left her porch, making my way into the woods.

I usually never go into the woods unless it's an emergency, but this was an emergency. The woods made a good shortcut to my neighborhood. My parents were probably the strictest people in the city. They would scold me for being late to dinner. No, completely skipping dinner altogether!

I rubbed my palms on the bark of the tree. I memorized the distance of the trees that led home, so I'm not extra late. It was a cold winter night, making me pull my warm jacket closer with every gust of wind.

But then I felt something. It was light, and touched my face before disappearing. I could feel the touch on my hands and on my face. It was cold and made me shiver. But then I realized what was going on: it was snowing.

I felt the snow come down on the trees I touched. Soon the snow blocked the sound of leaves and twigs under my feet. Crickets stopped chirping and all seemed still. And as I made my way through the forest, I realized that it was quiet.

It was snowing heavily, covering everything. There was no more sound but my light breathing. Everything was silent. And there was that feeling once again; I was being watched. I stumbled through the forest, eager to get home as soon as possible. I felt every tree and memorized each distance. I knew I was almost there.

My breathing grew heavy as I quickened my pace. But the feeling wouldn't stop. I had to get out of here! I nearly ran my way. I kept walking, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

I could feel eyes on me, watching my every move, ready to strike. I was nearly about to cry, when all the trees disappeared. I could feel no more trees, and the sound of cars zooming past brought noise back into the atmosphere. The feeling was now gone, giving me relief.

I already knew the distance to my house, so I steadily walked there. Of course, when I got home, my parent yelled at me for being late. They were just about ready to go to bed, too.

As a punishment, I was to finish all my homework that was due next week in one night. I complied. As soon as I heard my mom snoring, I went upstairs and to my room. Teachers never give people who can't see homework.

As I lay in bed, I tried to make a specific noise that would help me fall asleep. I tapped on the wooden post of my bed, making a loud noise that was what I needed. I tapped repeatedly, making me feel sleepy. I gave a yawn and was just about to give into blissful sleep.

I didn't realize what was happening until I nearly fell asleep. The tapping sound brought me back to my senses. I no longer had my hand tapping on wood, but the noise still continued. It was coming from the window. Someone was tapping on my window.

At first I thought it was some kid playing a prank on me, but then I remembered that my room is on the second floor. There was no pipe, ladder, or stool that could have reached my room.

I couldn't help but give a small whimper as the tapping continued. I wanted to scream at whoever was doing that to stop. I lay back in bed, telling myself it was just a small bird or pigeon that was making all the noise. I couldn't bring myself to believe that.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't sleep with all the noise.

**Well….. Did ya like it? Anyways, review if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**wWell….. good to hear that this is a liked story.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

If the tapping stopped, it must have been during my rest.

When I awoke, the sound still lingered in the back of my mind, making believe for a split second that there was still a being outside my window. The sound of chirping and pecking from woodpecker's beaks on wood brung me great comfort. I knew that I was safe for the morning.

There were no hellos or good mornings from my parents. They were giving me the silent treatment once again. I was completely fine with it though. There was nothing much to say in the mornings.

I grabbed for my bag where it always was, but to find nothing there. My parents liked to make my schools day difficult for me as punishment for missing dinner. Difficult days included the classic silent treatment, misplacing my things, not serving breakfast, not driving me to school, and if I did something even worse, I was tripped down the stairs.

I listened to the noise of the band that softly playing in my ears as I was able to find my bag with all of its contents spilled out. I paused on my way out of the door, pulling my headphones out, listening for anything my mother or father would like to say to me before I walked a mile to school with no sight and nearly ten crosswalks. I only heard shuffling. I walked out and closed the door.

On my dangerous way to school, I was pushed over twice, nearly run over three times, and bumped into thirteen people. No- wait. Make that fourteen people.

The man I bumped into didn't give me a hurried insult, which wasn't unusual. "Sorry," I apologized, "Didn't see you there." I could tell the man was looking me over. "It's fine," he spoke. His voice was scratchy and rough. "Need some help going to school?" he asked.

Although I knew about stranger danger, I was pretty sure I was lost. I nodded slowly but surely. I heard the man take a few steps and I followed. "I bet it sucks being blind, huh?" he asked. I shrugged. "It has its benefits," I answered with honesty.

We said no more on the way. I could tell that we were indeed going towards the school, for we were passing loud-mouthed kids who failed to notice us. I heard him slow, making me stop as well.

"We're here. See ya, kid," he said, and I gave my farewells as well. "Good bye sir," I said to him. I heard the man chuckle. "The name's Jeff, just so you know. I hope you sleep well tonight."

I stopped in my tracks. What did he mean? I pondered on the thought as he walked away.

* * *

School was uneventful as always. I stored all the information into the back of my head, replaying the lessons over and over again in my head while skimming through the halls. I greeted the janitor as he said his daily hellos to the kids.

I had much free time during my theater arts class, having done all my exercises correctly with my acting partner, Brianna. We sat at our usual table, chatting away.

"Are you coming to my house after school?" the blonde asked me. I shook my head. "That's what got me in trouble yesterday. The last thing I want to do is come back from your house, not late, and get a scolding." Brianna gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, I saw you talking to that guy earlier!"

I gave a small smile, knowing I couldn't avoid the subject no matter how hard I wanted to. "He was a stranger I bumped into. He just walked me to school, that's it. Okay?" I could feel Brianna's skeptical look grazing over me.

"Don't get any ideas, Bree; he's too old for me, anyways," I insisted. "Nuh uh!" Brianna shouted, "He's, like, twenty or something!" I laughed, giving me a blush.

"Let me guess; he was cute?" I asked, a bit suspicious why it wasn't the first thing that popped out of her mouth. "I dunno," she said. I could hear her shrug. "He had this dirty white hoodie on. I couldn't see his face. He always kept his face down. But I could tell he had black hair." I nodded, not really interested in if the man, Jeff, was cute or not.

Of course, being unable to see, I never judged a guy based on cuteness. I also didn't base him on how he touched me. People who touched me more than often were usually labeled pedophiles. It was always the personality that got me. That's how I became friends with Brianna. She was kind and sweet to me, and then I heard her speed talking rate.

I have dated guys before, but that was usually to take what was mine since the day of my birth. That's why I don't date much, and wait until I've known him for at least a month.

"Sucks that you can't come over," Bree said, trying to give me a depressed voice, "I was going to play Slender."

"Slender?" I asked, giving my head a tilt. "Yeah, it's a scary game that's supposed to-" I put my hand up. I've already heard enough. I didn't like anything creepy or scary. If she continued, I would walk away. Fortunately, she just gave a dramatic sigh, making me giggle.

* * *

I had to be back home fast, but not this fast. I didn't want to walk home alone again, but with many people out. Kids bumping into me, insulting me with every bump and shove.

I had somehow made my way to the forest. I wasn't used to speed walking, so I must have over walked the distance of the corner, and found myself in the woods.

_No problem_, I said to myself. _Just head back the way you came_. And I did just that. Of course, with my luck, I only got myself lost deeper and deeper into the woods. Snow still littered the floor, silencing all footsteps. Music blared into my ears, giving me comfort. It made me feel safe.

I felt the cold bark on the trees as I had done last time, but to no avail, which made me slightly worried. I turned my iPod off and pulled my headphones out. Now it was just dead silence. I pulled myself together and pulled my jacket on tighter. I started walking. I don't know where, but I hoped it was close to home.

Birds stopped chirping and leaves weren't crunching, but for some reason, I felt safe. I felt watched, but I felt safe. That was until I bumped into another man.

Now, I could tell that this man was pretty dang tall, because when I bumped into him, my face hit his stomach. In fact, I don't think anyone can be that tall. I know I'm not that tall, but no one was as tall as who I bumped into.

During my constant pondering, I realized that the man was staring at me for at least a minute. "Uh, sorry about that," I apologized to the stranger. He gave me nothing in response. I could tell he was still staring, which left me uncomfortable. So I decided to start walking again.

I scooted to the side a little bit, and continued my walk. I could still feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. I gulped and quickened my pace. I could tell that he noticed my sudden change of speed. No matter how many trees I passed or times I've turned, I could still feel his eyes on me.

I kept going though, not letting one man's stare stop me. And somehow, I got out of the woods. The eyes stopped watching me, and I felt safe once again. I heard a dog bark from afar, and I quickened my pace to home. I met friendly neighbors of mine, more friends to me than my parents, and they directed me the way home. It turns out that I really wasn't that far from home when I left the woods. In fact, it was much like a short cut.

My parents were actually happy that I was able to get home early. In fact, they cut punishment day short and actually started speaking to me again. I was happy that they began to forget about yesterday evening.

* * *

Dinner was quite uneventful. We had spaghetti, which was something we hadn't eaten in months. We were usually for something way fancier, but today was just time to take a break. It was Friday, after all.

"Honey, I told you know working at the table," my mother complained. I stifled a giggle. My old man was a workaholic. He almost always ate while working on his laptop. But if he didn't bring his laptop, he would rush through dinner within five or six minutes just to get back to work. That usually ended up with him vomiting.

My dad and mom had rich jobs, which explained my fancy house. My mom worked as a doctor, but my dad owned his own business named Quality Electric Solar (QES for short) and was always busy on the laptop, answering phone calls and designing solar panels. He's been able to get me into the magic of electricity. He taught me many things about the subject, which aided me in science class.

"Anything new, dad?" I asked, eating with slow bites and wiping my mouth every few minutes. "You know Chuck, my co-worker?" he asked. "The one you're about to fire for acting strange, or the one that likes to drink our milk?" I asked. "The one I was about to fire," he said, serious. "He hung himself last night."

"That's terrible!" my mother exclaimed, and I nodded in agreement. "But before he hung himself, he sent me an e-mail," he continued. "What did it say?" mother questioned. "_Spread the word_ and that's it. There was a photo of a dog with a huge smile on his face. Kind of creepy, don't you think?" I nodded. "I knew that Chuck was a bit out of it, but you wouldn't believe me!" mom grumbled under her breath.

_Oh not this again_. I heard my dad give and insult back, and my mom shot one right at him seconds after. Fights were usual, and my mom was almost always wrong. There would be times when she's arguing and realizes that dad was right, but she'll keep going in the name of pride.

I finished my meal right as another battle was beginning, and I washed my plate. I walked up the stairs and found my way to my room as the grizzly bears began to fight over the fish. The only good thing about the fight is that it brung noise, which was good.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my pencil and paper. I then began to draw. I know I can't see, but that doesn't mean I can't draw. It's pretty easy, too. I drew a head, a neck, and a long body. The man was meant to look tall, but I think I might have over done it a smidge. I drew arms and legs, but put nothing else.

I lied on my bed in my night gown, yawning and listening to the shouts from below. I gave a sigh and gave into blissful sleep.

* * *

**Well…. Done. I hoped you enjoyed it, because I spent hours on it.** **And just so you know, QES is actually a real business, and I don't own it, and I doubt I'll get sued. **

**Anyshoe, please review your thoughts. Now, if you excuse me, I have to convince my dad that our Husky is actually Smile Dog in disguise.**


	3. Chapter 3

I slept very fine during the night. And I had to say, I was a bit surprised when I learned that my parents still weren't fighting when I had awoken. Usually, they went to bed angry, causing them to wake up angry, and, most of the time, ending up with something on fire. That's why I kept a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall.

Somewhere outside, an owl gave a call, only to leave with the sound of its wings giving a flap or two. I didn't know owls were still around during the morning.

I hopped down from bed, immediately getting a strange and uneasy feeling. It was the feeling of being watched once again, but this time, the feeling was less powerful of a feeling as opposed to the other times. I couldn't explain it good enough to tell it.

A hiss was detected in the corner of the room. It was Marco, our Siamese cat. She liked to camp out under my bed, only coming out for food (we learned she was a girl a bit too late, but we were too lazy to decide another name). If you ever hear her meow, there is a stranger in the house, or she desperately needs a trip to the vet.

I ignored it, though. I made my way downstairs to grab a drink of water. I poured myself water and gulped it down. I crawled my lazy but back upstairs and found my room. To my surprise, Marco was still meowing, and it sounded like it was coming from the corner.

"What is it, girl?" I asked. I walked over to Marco, and she kept hissing. I lifted her off her feet and set her on the bed. I steadily tiptoed to the corner, and I swear on my life that I was hearing breathing. I got closer, near the wall. I held my palm up to touch he wall, but instead, I touched soft fabric. I pressed down and felt something soft and curved instead of hard and flat.

Confused, I stepped forward, but stepped on something cold. Forgetting the thing my cat was meowing at, I picked up the object. It was thin, cold, and had a sharp, wide end. Now, I never remembered dropping or even owning something like this. So I put it on my on my dresser before moving back to the corner. I pressed my hands against the same spot, only feeling wall, accidently bumping into it as well.

I heard a groan from my parent's room. "Olivia! It's too late to be up! Go to bed!"

Too late? Wow, it was night time this whole time! I felt the slightest bit embarrassed that I actually thought it was day this whole time.

Doing as my mother had said, I crawled into bed. I hummed to myself, filling the room with a light, but loud noise. I allowed myself to enjoy the sounds until I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

_POV Switch: Eyeless Jack_

"Dang, she took my scalpel," I muttered under my breath, making my way to the forest. In a town as crappy as this one, it would take a while to get another one.

Jeff met me halfway to the forest. He was an average height guy, a no longer white hoodie bloodied from his recent kill, black pants, sneakers, and black hair so messy and long, any hair stylist would take a machete to it. His forever wide bloodshot eyes outlined in black stared eerily at me from under a street light.

Before I even get into his personal bubble, he exploded in loud spurts or insane laughter. He laughed hard and long, but maybe just a little too long. His laughter was ended by being pelted with a rock from a hotel room. Jeff flipped the dude off before turning to me.

"Room 2434 Hilton Hotel, 2434 Hilton Hotel, 2434 Hilton hotel," Jeff muttered to himself. I rested my hands in my hoodie pockets and passed him.

I, Eyeless Jack, was a pretty hansom fellow, if I do say so myself. I wore a black hoodie, black pants, and black shoes. My skin was also black, literally. I wore a blue mask with black ooze dripping out of the eyeless sockets, hence the name Eyeless Jack. I mean, how can you not love this mask?

Jeff caught up to me, giggling to himself as if he was a Slender fangirl with a dirty secret. "Man, Jack, did you really do it?" he asked, the edges of his lips twitching. I shook my head. "The chick woke up before I could make a scratch. And her stupid cat wouldn't stop meowing, too."

"Why didn't you kill the fur ball?" Jeff asked. I shook my head, pointing to the various scratch marks covering my face. "The thing attacked my face, and woke up the girl, too. She just went downstairs, and came back up minutes later. She TOUCHED me."

"Did her parents come in with a bat or a shotgun?" Jeff asked. "Neither," I replied, "she just went back to bed. Either this chick has some serious retard issues, knew I was there, but ignored me, or she's blind."

Jeff gave another hysterical laugh, a bit shorter this time. "Man, Slender will be pissed if he finds out you tried to cut her open," he said as we entered through the woods. "Pfft, I wasn't _actually _gonna cut her open!" I explained. "Then why did you bring your scalpel?" Jeff questioned.

Luckily, I was able to think of a good excuse. "Just in case her parents had anything good behind their ribcages." Jeff gave a giggle. "Is that so?" a voice from behind us pondered.

"Awww come on, Slendy!" I said, turning to face the being. "It was a joke!" Not amused Slendy was not amused.

The Slenderman, as everyone calls him, was an extremely tall guy, but luckily, he could change his size if he wanted to. He wore a black suit, black tie, white skin, and no facial features.

"Joke, eh? And don't call me by that horrid nickname!" he growled. "Yeah, a joke!" I persisted, not wanting to be the next one splattered all over the trees. "I mean, I wasn't _really _gonna cut her open! I _know _how much you like to laugh, right?" I let out a nervous laugh. Wait, was that a chuckle I heard? "_Never do that again!_" Slender growled. No, I guess not.

Jeff laughed, though more at me than at the joke. "Imbeciles," Slender muttered. "Well she took my scalpel, so no need to get your panties in a bunch," I joked. Jeff burst out laughing, while Slender looked like he wanted to knock me upside the head, with a bat.

Slender teleported away, probably off to hunt for innocent children playing at the park.

"Aw, why do _you _get off so easily?" Jeff complained. "I walked her to school, but you snuck into her room!" I chuckled. After the girl's meeting with Jeff, the psycho was hung upside down for two hours. "He just likes me better," I said, walking away. But I was able to catch a glimpse of Jeff sticking out his tongue at me like a kid.

Slender could be a pretty big party pooper at times, yeah, but that didn't make him any less powerful than us. If he wanted to, we'd be Christmas decorations all over the trees. That's why we always followed his rules:

Slender rule #1: we don't touch him. Slender is always one to do thing with his tentacles, and if we touch him, we're not allowed to some back into his forest for another week or so. It depends on how we touch him, and where he's touched. No punishment for touching his tentacles, a week for touching his suit, a month for touching his meal, and if we touch his face, we might as well move to Canada. The only ones allowed to touch him are his meals, and his proxies, Masky and Hoody, who tug at his suit to gain attention.

Slender rule #2: no touching his meal. If we touch any of the kids he's after, it'll cost us a lecture and a month out of the forest. But if we _kill _his meal, which Jeff has done before, we'll be hung up upside down from the highest branch of the tallest tree he can find, and forced to get ourselves out without killing ourselves.

Slender rule #3: don't pull pranks, jokes, gimmicks, etc. on Slender. It'll be funny to us, but not to him, no matter how good the joke was, and we'll be teleported to an unknown city, and forced to find our way back.

Slender rule #4: probably the most important rule of all time. No matter what, NEVER EVER invite his brothers over to the forest. They're fun to hang out with, but a pain to Slender. They'll stay for a week, like they always do, and if he finds out whoever invited them over, they're dead. Jeff thought about the idea for a joke, but I told him that if he wanted to die, I wasn't gonna hold him back.

Honestly, I was wishing for someone who could change him a bit. At least make Slender less tense and all that. Maybe even learn to have fun. Slender once told us that the last time he had any form of fun, it was in killing a bunch of Indians. Slender was an old prune, but we still respected him.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" I asked Jeff, who was trying to whack a squirrel with a stick. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I already murdered a family," he said. "And I already have enough organs as it is," I muttered. We saw Masky pass by.

Masky was a young proxy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange jacket, black pants, and a white mask with dark eye holes and a painted on smile.

Jeff looked at me and, if possible, widened his smile. I smiled from behind his mask.

"I have two rolls of duct tape!" Jeff said. "I have a marker," I said, pulling out a sharpie. We grabbed Masky and held him against a tree.

_POV Switch: Slenderman_

I gazed at the playground intensely. One child, a boy, played on the swings. The father, who was supposed to be watching them, was supposedly passed out on the bench, bottle of booze in hand. If I had a mouth, it would be curved into a twisted smile.

"Master, sir, boss, master, master, master!"

I was just about ready to lure the child into my clutches, when one of my proxies, Hoody ran from the streets across the playground, scaring the child a bit, and straight towards me. My hiding spot was blown, and the child woke up his father and they went away. I was fuming, wanting to tear the boy in front of me limb from limb. But, I was better than that. I knew that whatever Hoody had to say must be important, or else his punishment would not be a light one.

Hoody was an average height human, wearing an orange jacket that bore a hood, thus the nickname, black pants, and a black mask that had an undetailed red face on it.

Hoody panted harder and harder, bending over to catch his breath. He wheezed and pointed at me, wanted to say something. I had begun to get quite annoyed. "Well? Get on with it!" I demanded, earning a startled cough from him.

"M-master your, heh, brothers are, hold on, I need a minute." I stared at him, waiting for him to get to the point already. When he finally calmed down, he stood up straight and looked up at me. "Sorry about that, sir, I had to run a couple of miles. Anyways, I would like to inform you that your brothers coming to visit in a week."

I stared at him. He winced, most likely thinking he would get punishment. I continued to stare, and he backed away a bit.

"What's holding them back?" I questioned. Hoody seemed relieved that I wasn't angry with him, but why would I? "Five birthday parties, and three fashion shows," he informed me. I muttered under my breath, "Anything else?" Hoody shook his head. "You are dismissed," I commanded. Hoody ran away, being the obedient proxy he is.

I sighed, rubbing at my temples. If my life wasn't hard enough, now my brothers are planning a visit. Hopefully, they would know better than to keep me from my main objective, but even that was a bit too much to ask for.

**Aaaaaaand that's what happened. Yeah, I felt it good to have at least Slender's point of view. So, tell meh what ya think. Read and review, I will burn trolls with flames and serve them to my Husky.**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't hear from my parents in the morning, this time, making sure it was _actually _morning. I noticed Marco was no longer meowing, which was good. I felt her brush against my leg and purr for a bit before running off to eat. I smiled and went downstairs. With much difficulty, I made myself cereal, dumping it all out when I realized that I had replaced the milk with coffee.

I ate toast instead, washing it down with milk, which I proven was right when I felt the temperature. I listened as my mother made her way down the stairs, yawning. I drank my milk and headed up the stairs as soon as I heard my mother ask, "Hey, what happened to the coffee?"

It was the weekend today, so I wasn't surprised when I got a call from Brianna when I was in the middle of drawing a thing. I say thing because I'm pretty sure it looks like a dog with AIDs instead of a pigeon.

I found my phone right after I tripped over my waste basket and answered it. Brianna came squealing on the other end, nearly making me throw the phone at the door in utter surprise.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Olive! Get over to my house now! I have to show you something!" I sighed and agreed. If I didn't go, that would be a week of the silent treatment from Brianna. As I was heading downstairs, I heard my dad groan. I learned from asking that father was having nightmares about the same dog that had come from his e-mail. I was a bit worried, but I dismissed it and asked if I could go out. My mother complied and I went out, being told to not be late for lunch on my way.

I passed through the forest, thankfully not having a panic attack or getting lost. I was able to get to Brianna's in a short time, surprised on how fast the trip was. I knocked on the door, greeted by my friend's mother. She allowed me to enter, offering water or a snack, which I politely declined. I went to Brianna's room, accidentally stepping on her baby brother's toy on the way. Brianna ushered me in, obviously excited about what she wanted to show me.

I sat on the bed, awaiting the thing she got so worked up about. I heard her take out her laptop, opening it and clicking a thing or two. I felt head phones pushed into my palm, so I put them on, slightly confused. "I have to show you a few YouTube videos!" she exclaimed, making me frown deeply.

"Is this a joke?" I grumbled, believing I was just wasting my time. I could hear a frantic sound in my best friend's voice. "Oh, no! It's a story! You don't even need to look at them."

"Stories?" I questioned. She brought me here for stories? Wow, Brianna never changes in the slightest. Well, since I was here, I might as well listen to them. I waited, listening to the music of clicks and typing.

"These are scary stories made by a group call Creepypasta," she told me, hinting she was nearly done. "Creepypasta? Gee, terrifying," I said, sarcasm dripping from each word. A heard a heavy sigh, before the music of a piano sounded from the headphones. Soon after, a male voice came on. It soon turned out that this male was the narrator of the story, and played all the voices. As I listened, I got a little unnerved. The story wasn't much scary, but more creepy.

The story was of Jeff the killer. Bleached white face and ripped cheeks carved into a smile, singed black hair and eyes ringed in black; it was just enough to give me nightmares for the night. Despite my lack of sight, I knew how that would look. I wasn't born with this disability. I knew how people looked, but this man's description was almost too much for me. Almost.

Next was a story of a man who woke in the middle of the night to see a figure in a blue mask which held empty, black eye sockets, black ooze dripping from the socket and run down the surface. Eyeless Jack.

A pale creature that bore long claws, empty sockets, and crawled on all fours. The Rake.

A Zelda game that had seemed hacked, but was self-aware, and was controlled by an inhuman being. Ben Drowned.

Possibly the most interesting of all was a man who had his family slaughtered by a tall man, impossibly tall at that, wearing a suit, and with no facial features. The Slenderman.

Each one got me psyched to see the next, but I stopped at the Slenderman, I've heard a psycho who goes on a killing spree, an organ-eating being, a clawed monster in the woods, and a self-aware game, but the Slenderman just plain out unnerved me to no end.

All the while, Brianna seemed to be playing a game. She kept squeaking in surprise and rapidly tapping the keys. When I asked her about it, she confirmed it was indeed a game.

"It's called Slender," she informed me, "It's a game of the Slenderman!" This perked my interests indeed, for out of all the stories I had listened to, the story of the Slenderman was my favorite. "What is it about?" I asked.

"Basically, you are a person who climbs over a fence with a video camera and a flashlight. Your main objective is to find all eight pages before the Slenderman catches you." I nodded, understanding the concept.

"Gee, what a great idea!" I joked, getting a confused "hmm?" from my friend. "Think about it," I explained. "A random dumb idiot thinks it's a great idea to go into the woods in the middle of the night. 'Hey guys! We should go into the woods and look for the Slenderman!'" Brianna laughed. "So true!" she said, and continues to play her game while I listened.

It turned out that every time you die, you have to start the entire game over, which sucked. I listened to the sound of her shrieks and gasps, until they got too loud to the point where we were told to shut up by Brianna's father.

How long this went on? For hours I am sure. You would think it would be pretty boring for an adult without vision to be listening to nothing but gasps, the dark music, and the sound effects emitting from the game. But truth be told, it was kind of funny every time Brianna raged for not even getting five pages.

"I should be getting home," I muttered after what seemed like hours. "What time is it?" I waited as Brianna checked the time. "A quarter till two."

I was silent for a moment. If I could see, my eyes hadn't been broken ever so long ago, they would be locked on her, checking for any signs that she was screwing with me. Had I really been her for hours? If so, paint me blue and call me Babe.

Seeing as she was serious, I face palmed. I spent most of my time just listening to her play a game. I felt idiotic, because I was the type of person to use my time wisely and not waste it on listening to my friend just play a game that I can't even see!

On compliance, Brianna agreed to call my mother and let me apologize. Mother didn't answer at first, but I got a response on the second try. "Oh, it's fine," she said, which surprised the living hell out of me. She was _fine _with me being _late_! "Your father is pretty much going insane! So I brought him to the hospital to see if it was serious. You'll have to stay over at Tiana's."

"Brianna," I corrected, getting a "whatever" from mother. She then hung up, leaving me in a state of shock. Brianna, who had listened to the whole thing, ran down to tell her mother. Brianna was the type of person to get bored very easily, so she must have been very happy to hear I would be staying over.

I listened as Brianna walked back up the stairs, followed by another person. "Olivia, honey, would you like some lunch?" Brianna's mother asked me. I nodded, smiling at her hospitality. "That would be great, thank you."

…

After hours and hours of hanging out with my best friend's family, who were very kind to me, my mother called me around eight and told me to come home. She's never allowed me to stay the night at my friend's house, even if it was ten at night. I said my goodbyes and left.

Again, I went through the forest to get home faster. I hummed loudly, feeling the trees for my way out. But soon, my hand hit something on one of the trees. It was light, and could easily be pulled off.

It was a piece of paper.

The first thing that flashed through my mind was the Slenderman, which was almost good enough to send me into a panic attack. But I calmed myself. I was smarter than this! Slenderman wasn't real. It was probably a paper someone put up to warn people about animals. But despite that, I tacked it in my pocket and kept going. I then realized that finding the paper had gotten me distracted, so now I was lost, and with no noise to keep me sane.

I began to feel the trees, humming furiously, but still not being able to find my way through.

That's when I felt another paper. Afraid, I pulled it off, put it in my pocket and kept going. As I kept going, I kept finding more and more papers, which double my fear, until I was on the verge of panicking.

I felt another paper; that was six.

Ever since I had picked up the first paper, the feeling of being watched was strong, and grew stronger with every paper I picked up.

I felt another paper; that was seven.

Now, I had fully believed that this was Slenderman's doing, no matter how many times I tried to reassure myself that he was _not real_! I was pretty much jogging to find one more page. But no matter what, I kept hearing the same thing over and over again; footsteps. With each step I heard, the faster I went, feeling the trees.

That's when I felt it: the eighth page! I pretty much yanked it off the tree in desperation, and almost instantly, the footsteps stopped. The feeling of being watched was at its max now, and it lingered there for a few moments, leaving me paralyzed at the spot. I felt as if I would just curl up in a ball and burst out crying.

But finally, the feeling left, as if the man just gave up and walked away. I almost cried in relief, but instead, I just walked on my way, trying to keep calm. To my surprise, I found my way back home again! I nearly ran inside my home, scaring the hell out of mother.

I ran upstairs and jumped onto bed. I curled up into a ball and cried my eyes out.

_P.O.V Switch: Eyeless Jack_

"First blind woman to get all eight pages!" I shouted, throwing my hands up into the air. "What is with you, man?"

Slender didn't say anything, but just watched her house. Jeff was also in a state of shock. We had watched Slender stalk the woman, but knew something was up. He didn't even TOUCH her!

Jeff broke out into a fit of insane laughter. I just sighed. Something is wrong with the Tall Man. He never let a person just take pages and walk away! I glared at him, but Slender just teleported away.

I walked over to Jeff, but he was muttering "Room 2434 Hilton Hotel" under his breath over and over again. I nudged him, which brought him out of his trance. "Slender's been acting weird lately," I stated. Jeff just nodded, smiling wider.

"Maybe you just can't see it," an all too familiar voice whispered.

"RAAAAAAKE!" Jeff shouted, "Where have you been!?" Rake just sat there, on his haunches, claws resting on the ground. I ignored him, and asked, "What can't we see?"

Rake seemed to snicker at my question, as if to say, "It's obvious, idiot." I stared at him, awaiting a response. "Maybe you can't see it because you have never had a love interest before," the Rake whispered.

Jeff stopped laughing, and if possible, widened his eyes. Love interest? "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. Jeff laughed at me, so apparently he got it.

"Think of how Slenderman has been acting lately," Rake whispered. I thought about it for a moment, before finally getting it. I laughed, wondering how I could be so stupid? I actually felt happy for Slender now.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up felt horrible. My eyes stung from crying, and my body ached. Last night was a complete blur for me. By the time I was inside, my parents were getting ready for bed. They questioned if anything was wrong, but I denied everything. The last thing I need is my parents thinking I'm a nut job. I was about to get up, when I felt something heavy leap onto my lap.

Marco rubbed against my night shirt, purring heavily. Well this was certainly new. Marco only rubs and purrs and that's it, but jumping on my lap? I was considering bringing her to a vet.

Marco jumped off minutes later, allowing me to get up. I walked downstairs, hearing my mother rush to get ready for work. My mother worked six days a week, with no complaints. That was something impressive.

"Olivia, dear? I need you to watch over your father," mother informed me. I nodded at her words, but confused as to why. "Your father is going nuts! And- oh! Don't tell him I said that!" I giggled and complied. This would be a tough task, for I may as well just rip my eyes out.

My mother said her goodbyes and left without a trace. I went upstairs to find my father. Surprisingly, he wasn't working his butt off like always. Instead, I heard him groan from his room. I walked inside, listening to my surroundings.

"Father?" I whispered, wondering if he was asleep, and I was just disturbing him. I heard him mutter something under his breath. "Come here, Olivia. Sit by your father." I nodded and sat on the side of the bed. Feeling the indentions in the mattress, I knew he was still lying down. "Is everything alright father?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Father was silent, and didn't bother to respond. Instead, he said, "You know Olivia, I'm proud of you." I tilted my head, confused. "Being blind is enough to make a man insane, but you continue to go to school every day, even if we treat you wrong."

I felt sorrow. Father sounded so sick, as if he was straining to get a few words out. "There will be a time when I'm not there for you, and that time is coming soon." Now I was straight confused. Soon? Was he dying? I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought. Oh, if only I could see.

"Don't cry, Oliv-." Father was interrupted by a bark from outside. Father drew silent, making my question what was going on in his head.

"Get out."

"Huh?" I said, confused yet surprised. Did I hear what I think I heard? "GET OUT!" I nearly fell back in surprise. I stumbled on the floor, scurrying to get out. All the while, father was shouting "GET OUT!" over and over again. I ran to my room and shut the door, scared for my life! I stayed there for at least an hour, confused yet scared. What was happening to father to the point where he was screaming at me for being in his room?

After an hour, I mustered up the courage to get up and check on father. He was silent, but I confirmed he was there by touching his arm. I checked up on him every hour, but only for him to be silent. I got worried, but just figured he was sleeping.

I was in my room, drawing what was supposed to be Jeff the killer, when I heard a strange noise from my father's room. It sounded like choking at first, but in a few seconds, I heard a dog bark, and all was silent. Worried, I ran into my father's bedroom. "Father?" I called out, worried for his life.

I heard no reply, and yet, I felt as if I was being stared at intently. I found my way to the bedside, touching his arm, and got an immediate response. "I'm fine, Olivia, dear. I'm just…. Not feeling well." The voice sounded like that of my father's, except, the voice was smoother, sounding much more calm, gentle, and even worried. "Is everything alright?" I persisted.

"Why yes, sweetie, just continue with what you were doing." Something didn't feel right, but I nodded like an obedient little girl, and left the room. I paused right outside the door when I heard a heavy and tense sigh. I decided to shrug it off.

I continued checked on my father ever hour, only to keep finding him asleep. I grew a bit worried every time, but kept shrugging it off. He was a hard worker, and deserved to extra sleep.

And then finally, mother came home. I greeted her, and she did me, and she sat on the couch, exhausted from working so many shifts at the hospital. "So, how was your father?" she finally asked me. "Good," I responded, "He's been sleeping a lot lately." My mother gave a "mm-hmm" before going upstairs to get out of her work clothes. I listened as she went into her room.

The walking stopped, and she let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Father was found in his bed, hands around his own neck and face frozen in horror.

His funeral was a week after his death. It was a long, miserable, and rainy day. Co-workers, family members, and even complete strangers gave me their condolences. I only said nothing, for there was nothing to say. Mother skipped work for a week, spending her days sobbing in bed. Friends at school felt sorry for me, so I was teased less often.

When the police came, they informed mother that father had committed suicide, but while eavesdropping on their conversation, I heard one say that he was found with a bite mark on his neck. The bite of a Siberian husky.

I soon was able to except that he was dead, and I was back in my normal state within six weeks. And within those weeks, nothing strange happened. For the first time in eighteen years, I didn't get that watching feeling. It was as if all whoever watched me decided that I deserved a break. I began to sleep without noise, wander without music, and finally be at peace.

Brianna came to my house often, comforting me when I needed it the most. My dad never let her into the house, in fear that she would mess up his work, but nothing could really hold her back now. Mom didn't protest, for she knew that having my best friend around was for the best.

On the Saturday of the seventh week, Brianna came to visit me once again. "Well, it's nearly Christmas!" she declared. I chuckled at her excitement. "Yes it is," I agreed. We had just started Christmas break, and Brianna was acting as if she was becoming president. She sat next to me, setting her laptop down. "You should clean your room more," she suggested, which led to me giving her a blank stare.

"There's just random stuff lying around, liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike THIS!" she held up something. "Like this sketch pad!" without turning the pages, I could tell she was looking at the last picture I drew. "Is that a three legged horse?" she asked. "It's the Rake." Brianna gave an "oh" before tossing the sketch pad somewhere else before picking up something else. "And this pen." She tossed it near the sketchpad. "With you tossing things everywhere, you're only making things messier."

Brianna ignored what I said and held up another object. "A stuffed bear? Really?" she asked, before tossing it somewhere else. "Whoa? What is this doing here?" she asked, holding something else. "What?" I questioned. "It's that thingy doctors use to cut people open," she described. "Do you mean a scalpel?" I questioned. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

It was then my mind flashed back to when I had awoken and found a metal thing on the ground. Ever since that night, I didn't think back to then even once.

"My mom is a doctor, maybe it's hers," I lied. Why did I lie? I don't know. "Yeah," she said, butting it down, and not tossing it like the others. She picked up another thing. "And this unopened envelope!" she said. I gave her a questioning look, not remembering having an envelope in my room before. "Envelope?" I asked.

"Yeah, it has no addresses on it, just your name in really neat handwriting." That was odd. "I don't remember having that!" I said, getting a bit worried. "What does it say?"

In excitement, the envelope was ripped open, and Brianna cleared her throat to read, but stopped before she could utter a word. I waited, expecting her to read, but nothing came out.

"It's only two sentences," she said. I was surprised. A two sentence letter with no address. It was as if someone had snuck into her room. The thought unnerved me to no end. Reluctantly, I asked, "Well? What does it say?"

"_I am tired of hiding from one that cannot see. I'll be seeing you soon, Olivia."_

I just sat there in silence.

_P.O.V Switch: Slenderman_

I could sense the fear emitting off her as her friend read off my special letter. Typical. Everyone should be afraid of the Slenderman. It's only natural. To not have fear was like to survive a week without water.

Yes, she had to stumble upon my presence sometime. It was impossible not to. No matter what or who stood in my way, she would be mine. I always get what I want, and this is no exception. No one would ruin this; not my brothers, not my proxies, not even Zalgo.

Masky and Hoodie stood by my side. Such loyal servants; not even getting distracted when my brothers were here. They didn't question their master's methods or reasons. If I had told one to kill the other, no hesitation would be granted. Of course, being mere mortals, they could only do so much. I couldn't exactly call anyone else who roams my forests proxies, since no one else would do my bidding.

Smile Dog trotted up to me and my servants. Masky and Hoody began to pet the mutt. Honestly, I don't know why mortals were so attracted by flea-attracting fur balls. Smile Dog looked at me with its wide grin, and I gave him a nod of approval. Smile Dog began to play with the two, while I just stood and watched the house.

Smile Dog had done good, getting rid of my Olivia's father. Now all that was left was her mother and that blonde "friend" of hers. Yes, then she would be all mine. I'll break her down, piece by piece, her sanity hanging on only by a few strings attached. She will lose herself in the darkness, with only the voices in her head to guild her straight into my hands. Turn her from her shy, kind nature, and make her bitter, wild, only tamable by myself, of course. I will make her see that I am the only salvation to her sanity.

I will make her perfect.

I turned to look at my loyal servants. They stopped messing with Smile Dog to look at me. They awaited an order, something that would put use to their beings. I gave my demands without using my voice. They listened in their heads, nodding in compliance. With the flick of my wrist, they rushed off.

I waited no more than two minutes before my servants came back with Eyeless Jack and Jeff. I turned my head to face them, speaking within their minds. Eyeless Jack seemed curious as to what my reasons were, but he complied. It made me grin in my mind. The hooded being would have made a fairly good proxy of mine, but alas, he was a bit too disobedient for that.

Jeff, on the other hand, had his mind broken into small pieces. He didn't see the opportunity I had granted him; thus, he decided to not go with my plans. I did not try to suppress my chuckle. Oh, poor Jeff, you act as if you have a choice. I watched as he began to cough. He gripped the sides of his head, writhing with pain and agony. With three minutes passed, I lifted the pain, offering to him again. Jeff agreed, desperate to not have the pain pierce through his fragile brain. I waved the two off. Their presence was of no use to me anymore.

I glanced at Masky and Hoodie. The night was almost through. Hoodie went away, returning with my dinner. Masky grabbed my food from his gloved hands and presented it to me. I gently lifted the soundless creature from his arms and studied it. A male newborn, born just three days before I could tell, was swaddled in blue blankets decorated with ducklings. The infant fidgeted in discomfort in my hands and began to cry.

Hoodie and Masky watched, keeping their distance from my hungry form. They had pleased me this time. I nodded in approval, dismissing them from my view. The infant's soft cries became wails, frightened by my being. Where my mouth should be was a small hole. The hole spread wider, my skin tearing like silk, revealing my large maw.

I unwrapped the infant, silenced his cries with a snap.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked her over. So this was Olivia. I'd seen her before, but not so close. She looked skinny, innocent, and healthy. I touched the spot where her kidneys were. I could already tell she was tasty, and it made my mouth water. For a blind woman, she was surprisingly healthy, and it made me want to just eat her right here, right now. I grabbed my scalpel, which had been stolen from me two months before. I pressed the flat of the doctor's tool against her stomach. She didn't even stir. She would be delicious. All I wanted to do was rip her open, for I was dead starving.

I felt two unseen eyes look into me, and I growled lightly. Treats like these were hard to get ahold of, but Slender had already claimed her as his own. I took a glance at the being behind the open window. I imagined rolling my eyes, grabbed my needed supplies, and went to find her mother's room.

I followed the light snoring in the room across from Olivia's. I entered, and it wasn't hard to spot her on the bed. I cringed in disgust. For a doctor, she was quite unhealthy. Overweight, a heavy, slow heart rate, and I would have sworn she was straining to even breathe.

I sighed, and stood above her, scalpel raised. With one, quick motion I was on top of her, straddling her stomach. Instantly, she woke up. When she saw my face, or the mask covering my face, she screamed. I had not expected her to wake up so fast, and I put my gloved hand over her mouth before her scream got too loud. I didn't like when my patients screamed. It was loud and attracted too much attention. When she stopped, I put my index finger to where my mouth would be on the mask, and I whispered, "Shhh….. It's okay. I'm a doctor."

It nearly made her scream again, but I put my scalpel to her throat. I pulled her night shirt off her body in a split second, seeing as it was in the way. I took my scalpel in hand and trailed down her chest, and stopped where I knew her left kidney was. "Too bad I left he chloroform back at home," I whispered, and in one swift motion, made a long cut down her chest.

That's when he tears began. I hated seeing them. It reminded me of one of my first kills. Her tears streaming down her face, it made me feel guilty and put an end to the poor girl's misery. Ever since then, I always stuck with chloroform. But now, after hanging around with sadistic monster's my emotions were near gone. I felt no guilt or sorrow for this woman. As I stuck my entire hand through the single cut, I was slightly annoyed by her muffled screams and streaming tears.

I located her left kidney. I plucked it out, not even using my scalpel to help. I observed the bloody organ, and removed her hand from her mouth. "If you dare make a sound, your other kidney will mine as well," I threatened. She painfully nodded, and I took out a jar filled with a bubbly light green liquid. I gently placed the organ inside, watching as it floated in the center. I placed the jar on the counter, turning back to the woman. I lifted my mask ever so slightly, slipping my bloodied hand past. I licked the crimson liquid from my palm, savoring the snack. She wasn't the best I've had, but I was hungry. Very, _very_ hungry. But my thoughts were interrupted by her sorrowful whining.

I pulled out a needle and thread, and began to stitch her wound. But eventually, she passed out from the pain. I knew she would be passed out for a couple of hours, so I didn't fear. I took my prize and walked out of the room. But I was met by a horrible sight.

It was her. That demon of a being. Crouched low, bottom raised and claws unsheathed. I never thought I would see her again. Not at this moment. Not today. Not in a million years! I backed away slowly from her hissing form. She almost made me tremble in fear.

It was the cat.

Before I could even figure out what was happening, the cat leaped at my face and began slashing at my mask. I yelped in surprise, dropping the jar but thankfully not smashing it. I nearly fell backwards, trying to pull the cat off my face. I punched and stabbed at the cat, but nothing seemed to get her off of me. She was tearing up my mask of goodness sakes! In a desperate attempt to get the furry piece of crap off me, I lifted my mask, and bit down on its stomach. The pet screeched and jumped off, running into another room.

As I tried to get the cat hairs out of my mouth, I didn't hear the soft footsteps directly behind me. I froze at the soft, shy whimpering sound of Olivia, who stood behind me, shaking and quivering in fear.

I stared at her for a little bit, and I swear on my life, she was looking back at me. I attempted to slowly grab my jar and leave, but I was forced into a hug. She shoved her face into my jacket, crying softly. I was taken back a bit.

She whimpered lightly. "Mom, I heard strange noises in your room! Is everything alright?" She asked, taking her face out of my jacket. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak or she would find out it was me. Orders were to keep her from believing it was any of us causing her torture. So I didn't respond at all.

After a few awkward moments, she spoke again, "This is just like with dad. Please answer!" She sounded like a little girl who was suffering from a fever. She tried to touch my face, but instead touched the dripping black blood that leaked from my eye sockets. I brung her hand down as quickly as I could. I patted her head and coughed for effect, giving the hint that I was sick. And while she processed this, I gave a few seconds to realize how much smaller she was than me. I could pick her up and throw her with no problem.

She tilted her head in confusion, but I think she bought it. "M-mom? I know this might sound childish, but…. Can you tuck me into bed?" she whispered. If I had eyes, they would've widened in surprise. I would've grabbed my jar and got my butt out of there, but I could feel Slender watching me.

I patted the girl's head again and led her to her room. I tucked her into bed and closed the door with me still inside. I waited until she was asleep until I gently opened the window to step outside. But right as I was almost outside, I turned to look at Olivia. Her eyes were open, and despite being blind, they seemed to staring right at me.

And I swear to whatever god there is that she knew it was me who tucked her into bed, and not her mom. That look in her eyes told me that she knew who I was, Eyeless Jack, and was scared as hell. She was awake, listening to me climb through the window.

"Sorry kid," was all I said, before hopping out and closing the window.

_P.O.V Switch: Jeff the Killer_

Man, this house was hard to break into! Windows were impossible to shatter, the lock on the door couldn't be broken, and their backyard had a German Shepard and a Great Dane, and I really didn't feel like having my butt handed to me by a couple of dogs, so I just kept trying to break down the door. But when I finally did, I realized it was the wrong house. I slashed up a few people and went to the house over. I climbed through the window and observed the house. Didn't anyone use alarms anymore?

I stealthily made my way up the stairs and into the first bedroom I saw. Purple and pink posters plastered the wall, the bed was decorated with pink sheets, and make-up littered the dresser. So it pretty much was your average popular high school teenager's room. I stalked towards the bed.

"Go to sleep!" I shouted, stabbing at the bed. But nothing happened. No screams, to blood, nothing. That's when it hit me: she wasn't even in bed! It was night, and that made it difficult to see, but this was just a fail!

I heard movement from the parent's room, and I hid under the bed. And soon enough, two adults came inside. I watched their feet walk past the bed, looking for whatever was making the noise. I nearly laughed. Don't they know that killers, stalkers, rapists, and monsters are almost always under the bed?

When they turned around, that's when I jumped out. The guy of the two had his head nearly completely chopped off. Blood spurted from the hole in his neck, covering the woman and I. And at this time, this woman was smart enough to realize that now was a great time to panic.

I chased her through the house, and let me say, she was pretty dang fast! Took off like a bullet to the door, but she had to stop for a few seconds to shakily unlock the door and open it, but I had already tackled to the floor by then. She screamed bloody murder, but I shut her mouth with a good backhand to the face. She burst out crying from the pain, making me sigh in annoyance. Another woman who would beg for her life to stay alive.

I slapped her again, this time shouting, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" She almost screamed again if only there wasn't a knife to her throat. "Where's the kid?" I whispered through clenched teeth. "My daughter?" she cried. "No, Pinocchio, YES YOUR DAUGHTER!" She stopped crying at once. She gave me a look of pure disgust and hate, and spit in my face. I wiped the spit off and glared at her. "One more time: WHERE IS SHE?"

"Ha! I'd never tell you!"

I gave her another backhand to the face.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell!"

I smirked at her, awaiting the answer. "She left to go to visit her brother in Germany!"

I just stared at her.

_P.O.V Switch: Slenderman_

I awaited Jeff to return from his failed mission, not happy at all. Jeff walked into my forest, and I could sense the fear of being punished by me, but the scent of annoyance outweighed it by a ton.

I was soon in front of the psychopath, looking down on him like an angry adult to a child. But, in some sense, it was.

Jeff stared at me, disbelief cloaking his eyes and jaw hanging slightly open. "What?" I asked me, still trying to perceive the message I was sending to his tiny and useless brain. "What do you mean I can't come back to the forest? How was I supposed to know she wasn't there?" I inflicted the pain he had felt earlier into his head. This time, I made him scream.

I felt Eyeless Jack's presence as he stepped into this section of the forest, clearly shocked by what he was seeing, but didn't interrupt.

I willed Jeff away, but before he left, he looked at me. He stared upon me with utter disbelief and hatred. He shook his head, as if he was disappointed, or unable to believe something. He gave me a wide, toothy smile, and then he was gone. He left, knife in one hand, out of my forest.

Eyeless Jack was confused, but didn't dare to question me. I turned to face him, gesturing for him to come forward. Hesitant at first, he obeyed, but kept a five foot distance between us. He showed no fear, only curiosity. I stared at him, and I heard his stomach growl. I knew he hadn't eaten much in a few days, since I had kept him here, giving him orders and commands. I didn't need him getting distracted by food, and keeping him hungry was a good way to get him to do the job right. It was to make sure he tried his best to do his job. Tonight would serve no punishment to him, but only reward.

The eyeless being had done an excellent job, not acting out when my Olivia gave him quite a shock. I let one of my tendrils slip from my back, slipping away to bring back a carcass. I tossed the dead man to him, allowing Eyeless Jack food. He dragged the man out of my sight, and I was alone once again.

Being alone was what I needed the most right now, for I was at war right now. A war inside me that only _she _can fix. The sooner I get my Olivia back here, the sooner I would be at peace.

I groaned to myself, wondering if everything would go as planned.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, mother was already rushing to go to the hospital. When I asked what the matter was, she began to cry and whine. The first thing that popped in my head was Eyeless Jack. But of course, the logical part of my brain told me that mother had probably fallen onto something and gravely injured herself. What I think I heard was nothing but a dream, but something kept me in doubt. No matter what I dream about, my dreams are always in color. Moving objects, faces from when I wasn't blind, but most of the time, the voices don't seem to match the faces I see. But despite logic, I was still quite literally fearing for my life.

Mother mumbled that she would be back later, and with a slam of the door, she was gone. I listened in to the sound of the car driving away, and I was left in empty silence.

I felt my way around the house and stopped when Marco rubbed her body against my legs, making a low rumbling sound from the back of her throat. I smiled at her, petting her head. "You've been acting odd lately, Marco. I'll go get you some breakfast," I stated. Making my way to the kitchen, I felt as if I was being watched again, but it wasn't as a powerful a feeling anymore.

I found the cat food and served it to Marco. I knew I had done it right when I heard a few loud crunches from below. I made myself cereal, but poured it out when I realized I had somehow poured in water instead of milk. I washed out the taste and brushed my teeth for the second time today. For some reason, Marco stayed beside me the whole time, refusing to leave my side. I listened and I swear on all my stuff that there was something outside of the door.

I walked up the stairs, humming to myself to keep the silence at bay. I heard the soft padding of Marco hopping up the steps to join me. I went into my room, making sure Marco was also inside.

I sat on the bed, picking up a book. Braille might be a hard language for people to understand, but it's just like any other language; after a while, you get the hang of it and start reading entire books with nothing but Braille. But I won't lie; learning Braille is harder than writing a fifty page book report over water.

As I was reading, I heard a shuffle in the corner of the room once or twice, but I just excused it as Marco messing around. But of course, with my luck, Marco wasn't in the corner, she was under the bed. I found out that when I heard her meowing when another shuffle came from the corner. I gulped, now scared out of my wits. And I almost screamed when I felt the cold, sharp tip of a blade press against my neck. For a split second, I nearly peed myself.

I began to breathe harder and harder until I began to take in loud gasps at a time. I heard the same heavy breathing in front of me, his breath hitting my face. I coughed, turning my head a bit, trying to rid myself of the smell alcohol and smoke. I released a small whimper, which gave me a deep, raspy chuckle from my captor.

"Why the hell are you so special?" the man growled, making me give him a half questioning, half frightened look. But something lingered in the back of my mind: I knew this man's voice from somewhere. It only took a few moments of silence for it to hit me. This was Jeff! The man who walked me to school and possibly the infamous Jeff the Killer.

He must've known I had recognized him, for he said with a chuckle, "That's right! Jeff's here! Want me to walk you to school again?" The last part of his sentence was uttered in a growl, making me release another whimper. Then I heard him whisper those three famous words that will haunt me forever:

"Go. To. Sleep."

I felt the knife press down even harder, making me shout out in pain. Blood began to trail down my neck, staining my shirt. But he did probably the most shocking thing I had ever heard in my entire life: he let go of me.

"Forget it!" he growled at me. "Ben's gonna laugh when he finds out I chickened out." Ben? As in BEN Drowned? I didn't ask, although this was most likely Jeff the killer. I listened to him grumble to himself under his breath. It kind of sounded like he was saying "Room 2434 Hilton Hotel" over and over again. He suddenly stopped, and I felt his eyes on me, making me stiffen up. He chuckled at my actions, making my cheeks warm up. "Why are you so special to Slendy? Huh?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer, for I was now sure that this was Jeff the Killer interrogating me, and it was the Slenderman he spoke of. Not waiting for my answer in the first place, he continued. "What, do you have powers or somethin'? You're blind, can barely care for yourself, dad's dead, mom's normal, so correct me if I'm wrong, BUT YOU'RE BORING AS HELL!"

I cringed at his words. I never thought I was normal. Heck, normal is considered not being blind. So all I did was shrug my shoulder, receiving a shuddering breath from Jeff.

"Do you know who I am?" he said through clenched teeth, "And not just Jeff: the gut who walked you to school." I knew I had to give him a response of it's my grave. "J-Jeff th-the k-killer?" I stuttered, and I heard a sigh of what seemed like relief. "Well at least you know who I am. You know the others?"

Right off the bat, Ben, Jack, the Rake, BOB, and other various pastas shot through my head like a bullet. I nodded, almost eagerly, but stopped myself. Why should I feel excited? There was a murderer inside my home. I could feel him grinning, but then again, he's always grinning. Fear shot through me, making me gulp.

"You know why you're mom's at the hospital?" he whispered in my ear, amusement clearly evident in his voice. I already knew why, without a doubt. "Eyeless Jack," I whispered back, unable to stop myself. He used to be my favorite pasta, but now, he will be the reason I can't get to sleep for the next few months.

Jeff patted my cheek, "Well, the blind chick isn't as dumb as I thought! Yeah, Jack is such a kiss ass!" If I wasn't scared for my life, I would have actually laughed at that. So instead, I gave a small, barely visible smile.

You know, in all honestly, I felt a quiver of excitement in the back of my mind. I was talking to a Creepypasta! Sure, it was a psychotic murderer, but it was still cool! It also meant that the rest were real, too! I couldn't help myself. My face broke into a grin, making me feel like Jeff was staring at me.

"Maybe you aren't normal, but hopefully, you're not one of those psycho fangirls who pretty much sexually harass us," he grumbled to me. Oh yes. I've heard those stories, where the author makes the story sound like the Creepypasta version of Fifty Shades of Gray. I've listened to a few myself, but I can't say I hate them.

I could still feel Jeff's eyes linger over me, as if searching me. I began to feel terrified once again. What if he kills me? What if he takes a knife and shoves it into my eye? What if he pins me down and violates me? I felt myself shake a bit, scared for my life. I knew I should have run, but I can't when I can't see where I'm going. It would probably make him even angrier than he already was and slit my throat.

"You were smart to not run," Jeff commented, making me gasp in surprise. "I'm already in a bad mood, and running would just make to stick the knife through your eye."

OH MY GOD! JEFF CAN READ MINDS!

That's when the logical side of my brain slapped me with a sack of common sense.

All I could do was listen, not sure what to do. Jeff was silent for a few moments, before saying, "I don't know why he finds you so special," he said, a growl emitting through clenched teeth. Someone found me special? "Who?" I asked, "Who finds me special?" Was it Eyeless Jack, the one who broke into my house last night? BEN? Maybe even The Rake?

He laughed at my question, making my cheeks reheat. "I'll tell ya later," he responded, leaving me in a state of wonder. "By the way, I don't think your mom's gonna come back in a couple of days. Losing a kidney is some serious crap." I responded with a quiet "oh," bowing my head down. "So can I live in your basement or somethin'?"

This made be quirk a brow.

Jeff must've seen my confused expression, for he soon said, "I was kicked out of my old home by your secret admirer, so I wanna stay here for a while, since it is all your fault." Secret admirer? What's going on? But instead of stalling, I sighed, which Jeff seemed to take as a yes.

I heard Jeff leap from my bed, and I heard the popping of knuckles. He gave a chuckle when Marco began to meow loudly. "Can we kill the cat?" he muttered, and I quickly shook my head. Even though he was a vicious killer who didn't have to listen to my rules, I heard him walk down the stairs. "Oh, and do ya have any vodka, whiskey, beer or somethin'?" he shouted from down the stair. I walked downstairs and told him that they were in the cabinets. I heard a clink of glass, and the sound of gulping.

It wasn't until Jeff gave a bone chilling laugh and stumbled into the basement that I realized the gravity of what was going on. A dangerous monster or killer had some sort of sick interest in me, there were no adults or neighbors that I could go to that could care for someone as vulnerable as me, and there was a psycho killer living in my basement.

Well, this sucks.

_P.O.V Switch: Slenderman_

That fiend! I would have his head for this!

I couldn't help myself. My tendrils sprouted from my back attacked the nearest tree. The spruce was ripped from its place in the ground, snapping off most of its roots in the process. My rage was too strong for me to stop myself before I chucked it nearly halfway across the forest with the strength of fifty angry bulls. I was furious. I wanted to kill him fifty times over, each time more torturous than the last. Not even my _brothers_ could make me this angry!

I knew Hoodie and Masky were watching, but I didn't care! I would rip them apart from limb to limb if that's all it took to calm my senses!

"Maybe you shouldn't have kicked Jeff out of the forest," I heard The Rake whisper as he entered the forest. I spun around, enraged by his words and shot a tendril at him. His agile form moved out of the way just in time and instead my extra appendage sunk three feet into the earth, splattering the moist soil onto my proxies and The Rake. The long clawed being mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, his empty pits glaring up at me. I took his thoughts into consideration and realized he was right.

It was my fault Jeff was now occupied in my Olivia's home. It's my fault he did what he did. It's my fault Olivia was now in danger. But I didn't care. When I got the chance, I would tear his throat out of his body. Rake sensed the anger surging through me, and did nothing but growl in annoyance. He thought I was being foolish, unreasonable, and ridiculous, but I had every right to be angry. As long as Jeff was there, if he even sensed me within fifty feet, he would do his best to inflict as much harm upon her as he possibly could. Most likely try to kill her. He wanted me to suffer.

I stood tall, lifting my spirits and turning to look at my proxies. They stood in attention, ready to do anything that suited my interest. I ran the orders through their heads, and I have to say, even I was a bit surprised by my sudden resort to the use of the tool. Masky seemed to be in a state of shock, for this mission would require breaking his promise of silence. Neither he nor Hoodie had spoken a word since the day they swore their souls to me, and this would be a change for them.

I repeated my commands, and they confirmed that I was indeed serious. They left, The Rake running in the opposite direction to do his own deeds. I was alone, as always, and still enraged. In fact, I needed to take my anger out on something. No. Someone.

In seconds, I was no longer in the forest, but in a place of residence. I watched little Gabriel sleep through the window, tucked messily under his racecar blankets. From what I knew, he was six years old. I tapped on the glass lightly with one of my tendrils, and even louder until the boy awoke. But when he did, he immediately turned to look at me, and frowned.

He stared at me, but got up and lifted open the window none the less. "Go away," he pouted. I tilted my head, acting out confusion. I had seen this many times in all my years, and I knew perfectly well what to do.

"**What's wrong?**" I asked, speaking aloud. Only children could hear me speak aloud, for I only wished to speak in the rest's minds. Children didn't need to get sick unless they started causing too much trouble.

"Mommy said you're not real!" he shouted at me. "**Not real?**" I whispered, "**Of course I'm real! You're talking to me now, are you not?**" he shrugged his shoulders and gave a "yeah." "**How about we have fun again?**" I questioned. He grinned widely and nodded. "I sure do, Slendy!"

I took the child by the wrist and soon we were back to the place I call home. Gabriel stared at me in awe, loving how I worked my "magic." He ran around the trees, but stopped after a few moments and shouted, "Hey, let's play tag!" I gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Not it!" he shouted rather loudly. I nodded and bent down to his level. "**That means I'm it,**" I said, letting the skin around my mouth break and curl into a smile. Gabriel suddenly frowned at my sudden change, but soon began to smile and nod, liking my "trick."

"**Run,**" I whispered, and I allowed my sharp, dagger-like teeth to show, making him gasp. I lunged at him, making sure I moved slow enough for him to run away. I watched him dart away, screaming for help. He kept running, turning around only to see me, staring at him from behind a tree, tendrils raised. He let out those oh so wonderful screams. I didn't worry, though. There were no humans for miles around.

It wasn't until he got tired and stopped running to catch his breath that I appeared before him, smiling. He had tears streaming down his face, begging for his life to be spared. One of my tendrils shot though his abdomen, creating a giant hole where his stomach used to be. He cried out in pain, sobbing and calling for his mother. Gabriel was lifted from his spot by the tendril, blood staining the clean white snow. I pushed in deeper, causing him more agony. His eyes began to glaze over, his breathing slowed, and his breath was less visible in the chilly night air. As I watched his life drain from his form, I began to think about how this was for her, my woman. No one would stand in my way from getting to her. I would move mountains, kill gods, and destroy cities for her.

She was mine.

I grinned at Gabriel, who was on the very verge of death. Now that I think about it, I wasn't even hungry in the first place, but I enjoyed our game. He stared up at me, muttering one last, "Why?" I tilted my head, grinning even wider.

"**Tag! You're it!**"


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for my last chapter. I didn't put a warning about the sudden violence, and some of you probably got sick to your stomach. I'm not used to put up warning for I usually write for Happy Tree Friends. Enjoy.**

Being in a basement wasn't all that bad. Hell, beats living in the forest, but then again, it's only been an hour.

I took a swing from my whiskey, enjoying the burning sensation it left in my throat. Chugging it down and throwing the bottle over my shoulder, I began to look around the room. The whole place was cramped, dusty, and just plain messy, but I already felt at home with myself. The room acted as an attic with boxes lazily thrown onto their sides and old furniture were forcefully shoved into the corner, coated with layers of dust, as if it's been years since anyone was down here. The place was great, but the only problem was that it was that it was dark as hell, and the light switch wasn't working. So with only my eyes trying to adjust themselves to the darkness, I had to feel my way around.

I dusted off an old brown couch and flopped right on it, but I was quite surprised when I didn't see rats crawl from under it. I was quite comfortable at first, but I soon got bored and began to snoop around. During my great search for nothing in particular, my phone rang.

Now, what some people might be wondering is, "Jeff, you're a Creepypasta. Why the _hell _do you have a phone?" Well I keep a phone with me in case I want to play a game or prank call random people with Jack, just so I don't get bored, but who the hell could be calling me? The number was blocked, so I had to find out who it was the hard way.

I answered the call, and was surprised by who was on the other side.

"WUZZAP!" Masky shouted from the other end. "What the hell? Masky?" I shouted back, which got me a "The one and only!"

"How are you calling me?" I questioned. "It was orders from Slender. He wants you out of the house," he informed me. "No, I mean how did you get my number?" I said flatly. "Oh, yeah, that. Jack forked it over." "Kiss ass," I grumbled, making him chuckle loudly.

"You're a kiss ass, too!"

Masky shut up, and was silent for a moment or two, before getting straight to the point. "So… about Olivia…," he trailed off. "Pfft, like hell I'm getting out! I get a good place to crash AND I'm making Slender pissed, and he can't do anything." Masky was silent again, as if thinking of what else to say. "Well, uh, Slender's pretty pissed, and he'll rip you apart the moment you let your guard down."

"Well, as long as I'm near Olivia, he can't even come within fifty feet," I replied. This time, Masky was silent longer than usual. For a minute, I thought he had hung up. "Well?" I growled into the phone, and I could almost imagine him shrugging his shoulders right now. "Well, I dunno, I actually thought you would give up after the first attempt."

This made me bark out a laugh. No way in hell was I gonna listen to some idiot in a mask. But the moment I stopped laughing, Masky spoke one last time. "Oh, yeah, and this was just a distraction. You're screwed."

The phone then emitted an all too familiar static-like sound and shut off. The air grew tense, and deafening ringing sounded in my ears. Before I could even gulp, I was lifted high into the air, and slammed into the concrete wall, face first. Pain exploded through my body when I hit the solid material, and I didn't even hit the ground before being smashed into another wall. I heard a crack the second time I hit the wall, but I didn't know if it was the wall or my bones. Again, I was thrown into another wall, this time making a cracking dent in the wall. My brain pounded in my skull, and got even worse when I was slammed into the same wall repeatedly. All the while, a stream of curses in multiple languages poured from the man in the suit. I didn't know he could swear, but this proved me wrong.

The wall slamming stopped only for a moment to allow him to wind two tendrils around my arms and pull fiercely. I heard skin begin to break and rip as I was literally being pulled in half. The pain was excruciating, and I nearly screamed for dear life. I was surprised my skull hadn't shattered, but I'm pretty sure that my ribs had.

Just before I was ripped into two, I felt myself once again obeying the effects of gravity and hitting the ground. The slender man stood over me, mouth ripped open right apart and face mixed with utter hatred and surprise, but was looking somewhere else.

Confused on why he wasn't sticking a tendril straight through my stomach (but not complaining) I followed his gaze. A rectangle of light split the dark room, coming from the door left ajar that led upstairs into the main building. Olivia stood there, head tilted toward my direction and a look of confusion plastered across her face. Slender stood frozen, mouth frozen for a split second before closing back into its blank state. I glanced at me, as if expecting me to get her out of here. I shrugged at him, mentally saying, _"Hell, it's your fault!"_

Olivia hopped down the steps, more hesitantly as she neared the bottom steps. Before stepping onto the steps, she squeaked out a "Jeff?" I suppressed a groan of pain, and replied with, "Yeah?"

Olivia walked towards me, occasionally tripping over a few things that were spilled from a nearby box. Slender watched as she sat down next to me, making sure I was actually there first. She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees, while I was struggling just to even sit up.

"Are the lights working?" she asked, face in my direction. Oh good, she didn't hear the sound of concrete, bones, and my face breaking! I shook my head, realized that she was still blind, and said, "Yeah. What's with that?" She paused a bit. "Well, we almost never come down here, so we shut the power off. I was just curious to see if you had gotten them working."

"No luck," I grumbled under my breath. Olivia stood up, and made her way to a small metal box on the wall. She flipped it open, flipped a few switches, and soon light flooded the room, making me wish I had eyelids to squint. Slender watched her, as if mesmerized. But I was still confused about one thing.

"How did you do that?" I asked. She seemed to freeze, as if trying to think of an explanation. "When I was little," she said, pausing, "my dad taught me how to find the box and how to turn the power on. I'm used to coming down here, since I can't see, and fixing the power." It was a good explanation, but I was still suspicious.

"Olivia, what's your favorite color?" I asked. She didn't hesitate to say that it was yellow. "Ha!" I shouted in her face, making her jump. "You're NOT blind!"

She froze, flustered. She began to stubble over her words, speaking gibberish, trying to explain herself, but I caught her red handed. Slender stood in the corner, unfazed by all this. I crossed my arms, grinning even wider as she tried to deny the claim. "B-but I can't see!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, snickering at her attempt to cover herself up.

"It's true!" she shouted at me. "Oh really? Then how come you don't act like it?" I asked, looming over her tiny frame. "I-I just wasn't born blind!" Oh… well that also made sense. "Oh, I guess that's possible, too," I muttered under my breath. Well now I feel stupid! Thank a lot Olivia!

She seemed to glare at me, but it was hard to tell since she was blind. She looked like she wanted to slap me directly across the face, but stopped, taking a breather, and calmly said, "I like having you here." She then gave a smile and skipped upstairs. Shocked and a bit confused, I turned to look at Slender, but he was no longer there. I quirked a brow; now I was completely confused. Unless she…

I looked at the now closing door, thinking of the possibilities of it. Something told me she didn't come downstairs just to check the power and have a conversation with me.

Did she….. save my life?

I had this awkward feeling in my chest. I shrugged the thoughts off; it was just a coincidence. No way would she come down to stop me (Jeff the Killer) from being killed. Why the hell would anyone do that?

To distract myself from the thoughts, I began to rummage through the various boxes, trying to find something that suited my interest. I found Christmas ornaments, probably for this week, which was winter break, but it didn't exactly interest me. I found cat toys, medication, old water bottles, several iPods (what the hell?), and a jar full of what I think is pee, it might be apple juice, no way to tell. By the time I was done searching through most of the boxes, I was beginning that Olivia's parents were part of some strange religious cult, for I found a cross soaking in a jar of gasoline, dead rats stuffed into a plastic bag, and a picture of Santa Clause stuffing his face with beetles. Officially creeped out, but still bored, I kept searching until I came across a locked metal chest. By now, I was seriously doubting it was a good idea to look inside, but I'm insane! What the hell do I care? I broke the lock and flipped open the chest.

Inside were some medical records, pills, and what looked to be a photo album. Having nothing else to do, I looked through the medical records, which turned out to be Olivia's. They seemed to be very old, worn, and the edges had multiple tears. I soon found out that Olivia was extremely allergic to dogs, had terrible asthma until she turned seven, and was blinded by the sun. Well who the hell looks into the sun that long? She's an idiot.

After being bored by the medical records, I picked up the photo album. It, like the medical records, was old and worn. It was hardback, the outside being made of brown leather with the words _"Sweet Memories" _sewn on with light blue thread. On closer inspection, I saw the thread was torn and slightly pulled out, as if someone had tried to claw the words off. I opened it, cleaning off all the dust that coated it.

As expected, there were photos inside the photo album. The first few pictures were of Olivia as a baby with her parents and other family members. With every passing page, she looked slightly older. The pictures were normal, being of vacations, first day of school, Halloween, etc. It wasn't until I got to a picture of where she looked to be five that things began to get strange. After the picture of five year old Olivia was playing on the swings, I spotted a large black van in the background. It bugged me, but I kept looking. The very next picture caught me off guard, for the picture seemed to skip an entire year. Sh looked six, maybe even seven. She was taking a photo of herself, and had a really disturbing look on her face. She had deep bags under her eyes, tiny scars covering her face and arms. She looked to be glaring at the camera, face twisted in a look between hatred and sorrow. Her shoulders were slumped, hair messy, and mouth curved into a deep frown.

The rest of the pictures were the same: they showed her doing various activities and playing with toys, but in each one, she was frowning. Near the end of the album was a picture on her eighth birthday. The room was decorated with pink and yellow birthday decorations, the floor littered with multicolored wrapping paper, and several presents littering the ground. The presents included a Siamese kitten, a high-tech looking telescope, and a dollhouse. She looked impatient, as if wanting to get the picture over with as soon as possible, and yes, she didn't smile. The next picture was the last one in the entire album, and probably the most disturbing and confusing.

The picture was blurred; you know when you move around with the camera and try to take a picture at the same time? Well it was like that, but slightly clear, as if she was shaking furiously while taking it. She took a picture of herself, but the setting was different from every other picture. She was in the forest, in a small clearing where the sun shone onto the bare patch of grass. A telescope could be seen in the background; the same one from the last picture. It was pointed directly up into the sky, and at the sun. As for Olivia, her eyes were unfocused, like they are today. Her eyes were red, bloodshot, and not even looking at the camera.

But this time, she was smiling.

_P.O.V Switch: Slenderman_

I can remember the day perfectly. It wasn't the first time I'd seen her, though. She lived near my home, so I saw her quite often. I had no interest in her whatsoever, that was until she first entered my forest. She was only four, running into my forest giggling happily like a child should. She didn't spot me, for I was hidden within the trees. I had every intention in my right mind to devour her, until her mother came running in seconds later, scolding her out. She grabbed her hand and dragged her from my forest, but I didn't care much. Sh would return.

The four years had passed by, only a drop in the bucket for a being such as myself. I was calm, graceful, and undisturbed at that time, until _she _came into my forest.

She came in, dragging a telescope through the bushes and trees. I was hungry for her flesh, but still curious, so I followed her silently, only stopping when she did. She came to a small clearing in the middle of the forest, which was my favored place to rest, and set down the telescope in the middle of the tall grass. I was confused by this, for it was daylight out, and stargazers usually come and set their equipment when the sun was lowering itself behind the trees and mountains. I watched her as she set up her telescope, and I spotted her frowning face twitch slightly to form an excited smile. She confused and interested me all at the same time. My once hungry form diminished into a curious state.

She then pointed the telescope directly at the sun, a smile plastering her face. Still confused, I watched as she gripped the telescope tightly and sucked in a breath.

I didn't realize what she was doing until she looked directly into the telescope and at the bright, blinding sun.

Her knuckles gripped the end of the telescope tightly, whimpering in pain as she was trying to keep herself steady. Her grip faltered, though, after thirty seconds, and she reeled back, grabbing the side of her face that was burning in pain. And to my surprise, after a few minutes of cradling the left side her head, she brought the right side up to the telescope to finish the job. She reeled back sooner than last time, breathing heavily as tears began to streak down her face.

She had fully blinded herself.

It was then I came out, stepping near her, knowing that she could no longer see me. Why would she mutilate her eyes like this? Was she insane? I had never seen this happen before, or at least not intentionally. She had just removed one of her five senses, and yet, there she sat, leaning against a tree, smiling as if she had just received a great gift. She then took out what the humans called a camera. She took a photo of herself, grinning and no longer crying. She then found her way to the telescope, and made her way out, luckily finding the right path.

I watched her the entire time. A child no more than eight had just blinded herself from the world. She intrigued me, so I began to follow her around, learning what I could about her. She was timid, always unsure of things, kind, and yet, she showed no regret for what she had done.

And I loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

Unlike Jeff's first day here, the house was always undisturbed. Sure I had getting sleep some nights in fear that I would have a knife speared into my throat, but I managed.

I noticed that all my cereal was gone when I tried to get myself breakfast, which told me that Jeff was eating my food, too. I rationalized that he needed food, too, since he was also a human being. A horribly deformed, sick, psycho, bloodthirsty human being, but a human being nonetheless.

Jeff was awfully quiet after the first day of staying here, and I was a bit worried that I had done something wrong. At one point, I thought he had abandoned this place for somewhere else. But the constant grunting and muttering convinced me otherwise. He did leave the house during the nights to do his nightly routines, but always returned sometime after I had gone to sleep. Sure the thought of hiding a killer in my basement was a disturbing thought, but I can live with myself. Since it was winter break, I didn't have any school. So almost all my time was spent with Jeff. Yipee.

On the third day, I decided to visit my mother in the hospital. With little help from Jeff, I was able to call the hospital. From the lack of footsteps, I knew that Jeff was nearby, listening to everything I was saying. On the phone, the man on the other end said that she was trying to get a kidney transplant, which was why she was staying there so long. I was allowed to visit her, though.

As soon as I hung up, I ran up the stairs to take a shower, for I knew I had to look my best when going to the hospital. Now, I had no idea what I was wearing as of now, so I just had to wing it. I took a nice, long shower and dried and brushed my hair. I picked out a pair of pants and a shirt, but just as I was putting on a bra, someone caught me off guard.

"That looks even worse than what you wore before."

"JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY FROM HEAVEN ABOVE, JEFF! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" I screamed at him. He gave a loud bark of a laugh at my humiliation as I tried desperately to cover myself with a towel.

"Ah calm it. I've killed people who were in the middle of having _sex _before. It's alright if I see your boobs," he said, a laugh in his tone. I felt my cheeks heat up as he stood there. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed. He laughed again, but he continued with what he was saying. "Anyways, here, wear this. It actually looks decent on you."

I heard him walk to my closet and throw me clothes. "Were you raiding my closet earlier?" I question, calmed down a bit but still angry. "Hey, what can I say? I was bored!" he said innocently, and I sighed. "What did you give me anyways?"

Jeff's voice was now in the doorway, which told me he was about to leave. "Eh, I just gave ya black pants, a red sweater, and a jacket." I nodded and the door closed, finally giving me the privacy I needed. I sighed in relief, thanking God he didn't stay for long.

But then I heard the door open again.

"Oh yeah, and I like your chest!"

"JEFF!"

And then the door closed once again.

My cheeks reheated and I found myself covering myself with the jacket he had given me. I began to dress once again.

I knew these clothes, but mom didn't let me wear them because they thought they were ugly, but I kept them in case I needed to go out on a cold winter's day. With what I knew, I was wearing a crimson red turtleneck sweater and black dress pants. The jacket I wore was a light brown trench coat in which the sleeves nearly covered my hands and the bottom of the coat reached my ankles. Knowing it would be cold, I grabbed the only scarf and gloves I had. The scarf, as far as I knew, was patterned in wide stripes with the colors lime green and forest green. I let the middle of the scarf cover my mouth and the ends wrap around my neck and drape down my shoulder. As for the gloves, they were just normal black cotton gloves. This was the first time in months I actually had a small idea of what I was wearing and how I looked.

I hopped down the steps, and I heard Jeff shuffle on the couch in the living room. I felt his eyes trail over me, and after a moment of silence, he said, "You look good enough to eat." I felt my cheeks heat up once again. I quickly said my goodbye, grabbed money I might need, and left the house.

The scarf and jacket was a good idea, for even though it was in the middle of the day, it was freezing outside. I went over to my trusted neighbor to ask if he could give me a lift, which he had done gladly.

My next door neighbor, Mr. Nicole, was a single man at the age of twenty-four. He was a great friend of my mother, being a well-made business man, and was one of the people I've trusted the most. He was grateful I asked, for he wanted to visit her, too.

Soon, we were in the car and speeding off towards the hospital. We made small talk, but other than that, the only sound there was in the empty shell of a car was the steady flow of classical music. Mr. Nicole knew about my problem with silence, and always liked to turn music up extra loud so I never got uncomfortable. He never failed to amaze me sometimes.

When we got the hospital, we were directed to my mother's room by a kind nurse. Mr. Nicole knocked on the door and entered, me trailing obediently behind him. Mother was fully awake, and she greeted us kindly.

"Why, Andrew! How nice to see you!" she said, and I felt her attention immediately focused onto me. "Olivia! Nice to see you, too, but… why on earth are you wearing those wretched clothes?"

A bit shocked by her "kind" greeting, all I could feel that I could do was shrug. "Never mind that. How's the house doing?" she asked. "It's doing fine, mother. How are you feeling?" I asked, and she explained how she felt only the tiniest bit sick. The service and staff were wonderful, and the food was splendid. I was glad she was doing great, but I felt saddened when she asked me to step outside.

"I need to talk with Mr. Nicole," she informed me, and pushed a few bills into my palm. "Here, go get yourself some lunch while we discuss, kay honey?" I nodded and stepped outside. With direction from the staff, I found my way to a food court and bought myself a sandwich.

While eating, people were chatting with one another while taking bites of their own food, keeping the silence at bay. I noticed that I didn't need to take off my jacket or scarf. I felt comfortable and relaxed; I should wear them more often!

When I finished, I threw away my trash away and politely asked a person directions to the room my mother was in. The man I had spoken to asked if I had a sight problem, and I explained that I couldn't see anything. He seemed to chuckle a bit, which confused me greatly, before grabbing my hand and leading me to what I thought was my mother's room. "So, is there anyone with you here?" he asked me. He sounded in his mid-forties, with a raspy, cracked voice, and it left me a bit uncomfortable. "Y-yes, but they're in the room," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I felt myself stutter, which I didn't do unless I was scared out of my wits.

It wasn't until the cold, chilly air of the outside hit my face before I realized something was definitely wrong.

I gasped as I was immediately pulled across a long distance. I tried to get away, but he had an iron grip, and soon I was literally being dragged across the grass and rocks by a stranger. At this point, I had already burst into tears, begging him to stop_._ I felt like we had travelled miles before he finally stopped in a silent, cold place. But when I had my jacket and scarf ripped off me and pushed against a wall, I finally realized what was going on.

A cold strip of duct tape was slapped across my mouth, and I was pushed to the floor, a hand rubbing up my sweater. I struggled with all my might, but I was too weak. This man must have weighed two hundred pounds or more.

No one could hear my muffled screams, even in the dead silence.

_P.O.V Switch: Jeff the Killer_

Wow, Olivia sure has been gone for a long time. I mean, when I left to do my routine and came back, she still wasn't here. I had flipped through almost every channel known to man, but I was still bored as hell. Eventually, I had to resort to raiding her room for more things to entertain myself. I stumbled upon her sketch book, which I gladly looked through.

Most of the pictures were easy to figure out, which meant she had a lot of practice. They were all either about animals, or the people I've lived around. There were crudely drawn pictures of the Rake, what I think is BEN, and maybe even myself. But there was one picture left unfinished. The picture consisted of a head, neck, and long torso with arms that reached mid-thigh. She also drew legs, but nothing else. No feet, hands, facial features, and not even an outline for clothes. It looked nice, and I was curious as to what she was trying to draw. But I put it out of my mind soon after, grabbed a pencil, and brung the pad downstairs.

I flipped to the next blank page and began to draw the idiot who threw a rock at me from the hotel. Sure my drawing skills were crappy, but at least it wasn't as crappy as Olivia's. I took a glance at the clock every now and then, watching as the minute hand ever so slowly got closer to midnight. Where was Olivia when you needed entertainment?

After a bit of drawing, I decided to have a good night's rest. I took a small rag, soaked it in warm water, and walked into the basement. I flopped onto my couch, got all comfy, and put the rag over my eyes. The rag stimulated eyelids, which I sorta missed. And soon enough, I was knocked out.

…

When I woke up, everything was still silent. I removed the rag, and with a stretch and a yawn, I got up and off the couch. I threw the rag over my shoulder as I continued up the stairs, wondering what time it was. When I realized it was half past ten, I then wondered where Olivia was. She wasn't upstairs when I checked, and there were no other sounds besides the cat's padding across the floor.

When I rested on the couch in the living room and turned on the television, I saw the cat, Marco I think her name was, jump onto the couch with me. I had noticed over the past few days that she had grown more and more comfortable with my being here. But I noticed that when she hopped onto the couch, she had the remote control for the TV in her mouth. I found this a bit strange, but then again, I am Jeff the Killer. So I took the remote as the cat snuggled against my hoody. I scratched her behind the ear, which I learned would keep her from meowing at me, and turned on the TV.

What showed up was a breaking news report about a few murders and a rape. I laughed when they said they couldn't find out who had murdered the poor family overnight. But I was shocked when the rape report came up.

"Even more bad news this morning," the female news reporter said. "The eighteen year old Olivia Napalm was found in a small shed, bound, blind, and dying but yet still alive. She was brutally beaten, raped, and left to die. If six year old Timothy Gray hadn't been playing near there and heard her muffled cries from the shed, she could have died there. She's been taken to the hospital for treating and is resting there now. And now, Tom, back to you."

The first thought that went through my head was, _Her last name is Napalm? _

The second thought that ran through my head was, _JESUS SLENDER'S GONNA BE PISSED!_

I got up, startling the napping cat, and walked down the stairs. The cat tilted its head and meowed, as if asking where I was going. I ignored her meowing and continued down the stairs. I grabbed a wet rag and jumped back onto the couch.

I figured I could just sleep through this whole thing without a hitch.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, the sun was already setting behind the mountains. They only reason I knew that was because I woke up in the forest.

I awoke in a small clearing, yawning deeply. The dull rays of light that filtered through the canopy of the trees woke me up a bit more, but it wasn't until my head hit a rock that I was fully awake. I felt twigs and stones scrape against my back, making it arch in pain. After the scraping continued, I then realized I was being dragged by my feet.

I raised my head a tad, trying to look at who my captor was only to be surprised. Masky and Hoodie each held one of my legs and were dragging my across the forest floor, grunting in frustration as they tried to pick up the pace.

"What the hell you guys!" I shouted, not believing my eyes. Masky looked at me, they both did, but he seemed to be smiling from behind that expressionless mask of his. When he just shrugged his shoulders, it seemed more than that, as if he was saying, "Hey, just following orders. Sucks for you."

I demanded answers and tried to get away, but with them dragging my feet across the forest floor and the occasional rocks and twigs bumping into my head, I was left feeling weak and light headed. And believe me; I didn't like this feeling one bit. It made me feel like the lesser of the three. It made my bloodlust hit the roof. It made me… incomplete. I needed to have the superior feeling of knowing that I am capable of killing the other with one swift yank of my knife. Speaking of my knife…

"Where the hell is my knife?" I growled, frantically searching my pockets for my shiny friend. This time Hoodie looked back at me, and although his face was obscured by that fake frown, I could tell he was grinning at my discovery. I wanted to spit in his face, kill him for even daring to look back at me. If I had my knife, I swear to god…

They continued to drag me through the forest, ignoring the stream of curses I spat at them the whole way. It wasn't until I got to the part where I was threatening to gut them like fish that they dropped me on the forest floor. For a foolish moment, I thought that my threats had worked, but when they stepped back into the shadows of the trees, I realized I was far too wrong. I took in my surroundings, confused as to what was going on. They had left me in a clearing in the middle of the forest, dark beginning to surround us along with the endless arrays of trees.

I was just about to go over and punch the living daylights out of the two proxies, when something stopped me. I hadn't seen it at first, but when saw one of the many branches move slightly, I froze. My eyes lay on what was supposed to be the base of the tree, but was instead a pair of nicely polished dress shoes. My wandering eyes traveled up black business pants, accompanied with a fitting jacket, white undershirt, a black tie, and finally the bald, faceless head that seemed to glare down at me disapprovingly.

"Oh Jeff," he said, his voice echoing through my mind, "You know it is not their fault. They were just following orders. I mean, it's not like they had a choice." Slender was then silent for a moment, speaking words that only his proxies could hear, and with a flick of a tendril, they left me alone. Left me alone with _him_. Left me alone with _the Slenderman_. I could hear my own heart pounding as he stepped closer, about ten tendrils extending longer than himself. I heard the sound of static fill my ears as he ever so slowly got closer. I felt my leather-like skin get a bit wet, and I wiped my nose to see I had a nose bleed. Slender sickness; he swore he wouldn't use it on any of us that lived in the forest. And he didn't ever break what he swore over.

He. Was. _Pissed_.

I watched as he extended a tendril towards me, and I finally snapped out of my trance, realizing that now was a good time to panic.

Just as his tendril was about to touch me, I dashed in another direction and didn't even bother to turn around to see if he was following me. I ran faster than ever before, knowing that if I was caught, it would be the end of me. I searched for my knife, smacked myself for forgetting that Masky and Hoodie had taken it, and continued to run like hell. I continued to see Slender just in the corner of my eye every few seconds, but that wouldn't stop me. After five minutes of running, I looked behind me for the first time, only to crash into something in front of me.

I fell flat on my back, dizzy from the unexpected crash to my skull. I looked up to see a blank white canvas attached to a body. I gulped, and tried to crawl away, when I felt a burning pain in my back and through my stomach. I turned my head, only to see that a long, thick black tendril had pierced through my back, stomach, and stuck itself into the ground beneath me.

I let out a cry of pain as I was lifted up into the air in one quick movement and slammed back first into a tree. I felt bones in my spine shatter at the sudden force, and I heard the sound of splintering wood and a tree toppling over and hitting ground. If Slender was angry in the basement, then this was blistering fury I was experiencing. All the while, Slender said nothing; he just continued to beat me senseless.

"You're finally going to get what you deserve," he growled into my ear before grabbing onto my left ankle with one tendril and hung me upside down. I tried to struggle, but stopped when I felt a branch pierce my chest. I gasped in pain, trying to get myself off the branch.

I saw Slender slowly walk away, only turning back to look at me once before teleporting away. I could already feel the blood rush to my head and some stream down my face as I bled from my two wounds. Too weak from blood loss to do anything, I just stayed there, upside down and impaled on a branch. I groaned in pain and shouted, but I knew no one could hear me. Soon, I was too weak to even talk. So I just listened to the sound of my blood dripping onto the forest floor. I may have survived a burning house, police, and even Slenderman's first attack, but I knew that this was the end. I felt myself cough up blood, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I just hung there.

_P.O.V Switch: Slenderman_

Now that Jeff was taken care of, I could finally get to my Olivia. I let my servants know I was leaving, and they nodded. They would report if Jeff somehow escaped his tomb or if something bad happened inside my forest.

I transported myself to the hospital, blending in with the thin trees as people passed the building. The last thing I needed was someone to see me when I was so close. I immediately recognized her scent, and soon enough, I was inside her room.

From the cover of the corner, I took a look at my surroundings. Pictures and diagrams of human bodies were plastered across the white walls turned gray from the lack of light. Two large, curtained windows were on the wall, overlooking the city and its lights. The only light in the room was a small lamp placed on the nightstand next to the bed, illuminating the large lump beneath the blankets. A man was leaning over her frail form, taking notes on a clip board.

Not making it too obvious, I influenced him to leave the room. He seemed to be confused for a moment, but quickly wrote down a few notes before rushing out. Influencing someone to do my bidding was always easy; that's how I am able to keep Masky and Hoodie under my control day and night.

I locked the door, making sure I would know when someone wanted to get in. I sat beside the resting Olivia, watching her chest rise and fall, making me think how delicious she would taste after I rip her heart out. One of my tendrils traced one of the many scars that she bore, reminding me of how good she would look with blood splattered across her pale skin. My tendril ran through her raven hair, making me think of what it would be like to tear her skull into two. I want to tear her to pieces and devour her being, but at the same time, I wanted take her to my home.

I noticed that her hands were placed near her lower region, a sign that she had not forgotten about the incident last night. She was still distressed, and I knew that this would add to her list of scarring. I had already taken care of the rapist. He was not dead yet, but I had something special planned for him for daring to even gaze upon my Olivia. Oh, he would suffer.

My tendril lightly touched her cheek, curling ever so slightly. That was when she woke up. She tried to stay as still as possible, but she couldn't fool me. Her breathing had quickened and her muscle had tensed under my touch, telling me that she had awoken. I removed my tendril, and gazed upon her, waiting for her next action. After minutes turned an hour of waiting, she finally, ever so slowly, turned her head to face me like she would if she could actually see. I could tell she was questioning her sanity for a minute, but I made sure I made myself known by getting up from the bed. Her body tensed, unsure of what to do, but she needn't do anything. I already knew of what to do.

"You must be in great pain as of now," I commented into her mind. She seemed shocked by the sudden appearance of my voice, but at the same time relieved that she wasn't going insane. "Y-you're not the doctor," she muttered, face pointed in my direction. "No, but I can be."

She was confused. Perfect. "You are such a weak and useless waste of space," I growled, pacing myself around the room. "You dare get yourself taken by a man like that?" A whine escaped her throat, obviously hurt by my words. "You need not whine. It is no wonder your mother treats you like she does. She wants to make you into the child she wants you to be. Who you _wish _to be, but never can be. A disgrace to your kind, some would say." She glared at me through still eyes, now irritated. "You're just trying to get me mad," she grumbled.

"It would do you good," I informed her. "Someone like you can't survive in this world alone. Why do you even try?" Her anger then died down into sadness. "I almost pity you, human. You've already been violated once. Once more will teach you better." She seemed to want to murder me at the mention of her rape. "Hey, I can live on my own if I want to!" she shouted at me, showing me a spark of the fire I had nearly ignited. "Then prove it!" I growled at her, infuriating her even more. "Oh what would you know?" she yelled, getting up from her bed.

"GET BACK INTO YOUR BED!" I shouted, making her grip her head from the sheer loudness. The light from the lamp flickered and the buzzing of static emitted throughout the room. She squealed in fright and jumped back onto the bed, hiding under the blankets.

I paused for a moment, enjoying the dominance I had over her. She was now under my control; I could do whatever I wanted with her. She was my little plaything. I could toss her around like a ragdoll and beat her whenever I pleased and she wouldn't complain. She was all mine now.

"Look at you, one yell from the parent and you hide under the covers like you are no more than a mere child," I shouted into her brain, making her grip her skull even tighter. "Please, just stop!" she shouted into her pillow. "Why should I? You think begging will stop a rapist from taking you? Your attempts disgust me."

"Well what do you want me to do?" she yelled, tears now stinging her eyes. "I want you to stop acting like you're four years old and learn how to survive!" "LOOK AT ME!" she screamed loudly, surprisingly not drawing much attention but a few confused thoughts. "I am an eighteen year old who has had a mental disorder since I was a baby and has been staring at the color black since I was eight! My dad's dead, my mom is in the hospital, I have no friends, no helper, no sight dog, NOTHING! And you want me to stop acting like I'm four years old?"

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Napalm? Are you alright?" the doctor asked through the door. I ignored him and continued my way to victory.

"Fix your tone, young lady!" I growled at her. She seemed to not believe what I had just said into her thoughts. "FIX MY TONE?" she practically screamed. "You want me to fix my entire self! You might as well just kill me now! How do you expect me to fix myself?"

"Uh Miss Napalm? If you don't open this door, I'm afraid I'll have to force my way in."

"I could fix you," I whispered into her. Her rage seemed to melt at that very instant into pure confusion. A tendril slipped out of her back and rubbed her cheek in the same manner as before. She flinched, but leaned into my touch, assuming it was a sign of comfort. "I can make you better. I can make you into someone who you wish you were." She was stilled puzzled by my offer.

"Miss Napalm, I will now use my key card to get in. You have until the count of three to open this door."

"How can you do that?" she asked me, fear and confusion lacing through her voice. My mouth split open, forming a smile.

"One."

"I can show you, if you'd only allow me." A tendril pressed against her open palm. All she had to do now was take it.

"Two!"

I felt her fingers twitch against my appendage, not sure whether or not to trust me.

"Three!"

"What are you?" she asked, her hand fully closing over my offering.

_Click!_

"**I am the Slenderman.**"

And we were gone when the doctor opened the door.


End file.
